A Prequel to GaRei Zero
by PagelessWanderer
Summary: I noticed there was not enough Fanfiction to a great Manga and in my opinion better Anime so I decided to contribute. This is the story that connects the characters from the 1st episode of the anime to the other characters. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed there was not nearly enough FanFiction on a great Manga (and in my opinion, even better) anime. So I thought I'd make my contribution.**

**This is the story that was only hinted at in the manga between Touru, Kanze of the 4th division, Isayama, Yomi, and Kazuhiro, Mitogawa. **

**Enjoy, and please review, I am a new writer.**

"I'm sorry to see you go Kanze. I hope we get to work together again!"

"Yea, or play darts at our favorite place."

He smirked and shook both the fellow young men's hands. "Maybe, you never know in this crazy business."

"Nabuu. The SDCD will miss you."

"Nabuu. So will with Ministry of Environment."

He closed his eyes, lowered his head for a second, and snickered to himself. He was definantly going to miss those two.

"So you are for sure leaving huh? Damn, I'm going to miss your ass!"

He definantly wasn't going to miss that. He shuddered.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I agree with Kiri. All the best to you, Kan-chan."

He nodded to the department head and her faithful helper. He was going to miss them too.

He finally turned to look at the one person he knew this would be the hardest on.

"I'm really going to miss you." came a quiet voice; quiet not by nature, but to hold back any emotion.

He put his hand on top of the youngest member of the SDCD's head. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. In this business, we'll probably see each other just as much as we do now."

"I guess you're right. THIS time." she poked him hard in the ribs.

"OW. Well if that's how it's going to be then I hope I DON'T see you!"

"Don't be rude!"

He grinned and gave her another pat on the head. "See you around kid."

He walked towards the door then turned at looked back on the Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division. He looked at Noriyuki; a good pal but kind of a womanizer and sometimes a pervert, Kazuki; also a good friend, the Nabuu brothers, Kouji; who really creeped him out by his advances, Kiri; abnormally strict, Ayame; a very light-hearted person for being the head of a government department, and finally, Yomi, whom he'd grown to see as a something of a young cousin, or niece. He waved one last time, then left.

* * *

><p>Outside the building of the SDCD, he got into the back of a black, non-descript car.<p>

"Hello Kanze, Touru. My name is Izumi, Mami. You can call me Mami. I guess you could say that I am the techy of the 4th division of the Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters. The Ministry of Defense is glad to welcome you aboard."

He looked at the young woman who had turned around in the passenger seat and smiled at her.

Then a voice of a man emerged from the drivers seat. "I'm really glad to have you as part of my division Touru. My name is Konparu, Kiriya. I believe you will be a great asset to our team. Mami will brief you on the other members of the 4th division as we go."

At that moment the man, who Touru got a glimpse of in the rearview mirror, started the car. The man was scary-looking, disheveled dark hair, hooded, almost evil eyes just barely hidden behind glasses without rims, and he looked dirty for some odd reason. Like he'd rolled in dirt or something. It may've been the dim lighting though.

"Okay Touru, the other members of the division are Kusuno, Kudo. His partner is Shindou, Masaki. Your partner will be Kasuga, Natsuki. You'll also be working closely with me and the Division head. We are like a family, and I hope you grow to feel welcome. Now I'll explain the strengths of the various members of our team..."

Touru listened patiently to Mami as the car zoomed to the Ministry of Defense building, where he was to meet the other members of the 4th division and start his work as an Exorcist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Hope you like :)**

It was her very first mission. Not just as a spectator, but as an actual exorcist. Not only was it her first mission, but she was graced with the sword Shishio, that held the spirit beast Ranguren. She considered this to be the ultimate honor of the Isayama family; and as an outsider who had only been adopted into the family as a child, she felt trully grateful to her foster father.

It had become her life's mission to become an exorcist, to honor her foster-father who had saved her from her parents that had become possessed by spirits. And now, she had been given Shishio, the pride and joy of the Isayama family. She was not about to let that name down.

By some stroke of bad luck however, it was one of the worst nights to be an exorcist. When she got the call that a Category A had been on the loose, she had been terrified; the most she'd ever seen were category C's; and this was her very first mission in the first place.

She felt in good hands though; she was paired up with the strongest exorcists in existance as well as the heads of their clan of vanquishers. Their clan indeed was part of the Ministry of Environment's program to fight paranormal acitivity that was formed after WWII by another clan of vanquishers, but their clan was still the strongest under their leadership. Their name was Tsuchimiya, and she was glad to be with them. She felt much safer.

It also helped knowing that Byakuei was on their side.

The leader of their small, 3 person group motioned for them to stop moving, and she as well as the leader's husband fell silent. The forest had grown eerie, and Yomi ceased to breathe for a minute or two.

When she took the chance to breathe, she also stole a glance downward and saw a glowing, blue butterfly struggling to get out from under her shoe. She lifted her foot slightly to let the butterfly free, feeling something close to pity for a split second before utter fear took over.

The woman ahead of her hissed under her breathe, making the man to the left, Master Tsuchimiya's husband, lean slightly forward in a gesture of quick compassion before everything started moving at a rapid pace.

Soon there were butterflies everywhere, all the same glowing blue. A woman in tattered green clothes emerged from forest and lunged the head of the Tsuchimiya family with a stick that she had obviously found somewhere laying around the forest. Her green shirt and skirt barely covered any part of her body they were so tattered, however most of her body was covered in a liquidy, sticky red substance. Through the red on her stomach, just below her solar plexus, a shiny red orb could be seen.

"She's got a Sesshoseki, Garaku!"

They both immediatly sprung into action. Garaku took spears from his waistbelt, and suddenly, with a loud yell and clasping of the hands in a particular way, a white dragon appeared.

Yomi was stunned and unable to move for only a moment. She then drew Shishio and shouted "Ranguren!" at which point the Chimera came forth.

The woman had been too quick however. There was a loud screech, then a roar. Yomi looked up to see Byakuei bleeding in the center of his serpant-like body, blood also dripping from his enormous jaws. Then she looked down to see the head of the Tsuchimiya family leaning against the woman that had lunged at her, coughing blood down her back.

Garaku immediatly threw the girl to the ground, then took to tending to his wife.

"Ranguren! Roar wave!"

The beast hit the girl dead-on, throwing her into a nearby tree. Yomi then lept forward and stabbed straight through the woman into the tree behind her. The woman choked on her own blood, then started cackling.

She died laughing. No final words. Just mad laughter. Yomi withdrew her sword and watched the woman slide down the tree's trunk. She then looked around to find various category C's roaming about in the forms of various kinds of snakes. She then took chase and killed them. She then turned to see Garaku carrying Master Tsuchimiya. His back was alight, and he was shaking. She ran up and stood by Garaku, who after Byakuei chained to his spirit, grew wary. He fell to his knees with his wife in his arms; dead, And the Sesshoseki now imbedded into the back of his left hand.

Yomi cried out, "Master Tsuchimiya!"

* * *

><p>"I should've known. You weren't nearly compatible enough with the Sesshoseki. I guess I'll just have to wait for another. That's fine with me. I'm patient." The white-haired boy plucked the stone from the stomach of the dead woman below him, and after wiping it on his pants and putting the stone in his pocket, disappeared into a cluster of blue butterflies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yomi insisted, Garaku. I promise to take good care of Kagura."<p>

"Thank you, Naruku. I also thank you for taking over the head of our clan of vanquishers. I hope to find the one is responsible for giving that woman that most hideous stone." The tone on Garaku's voice was a bitter one.

"Keep in mind Garaku, you have one too."

"Naruku, you know mine is sealed, just was a few hours ago. It keeps me strong enough to keep Byakuei chained to my soul." he spit, not even a hint of humor in his voice.

Seeing there was no way to convince him otherwise, Naraku let Garaku go off on a mission of vengence. He then turned his mind back on Yomi and Kagura, who were waiting for him at home. Though the two had just met, they seemed like they would get along okay. Naraku knew that his beloved Yomi would do anything in her power to help Garaku's little girl through this rough time in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Inspiration has hit me hard :) Naturally there will be mistakes, please review. **

It had only a few weeks since Touru had left the SDCD and joined the PDCH. He already felt really welcome in this small section, and was really beginning to like it.

Not that he hadn't liked the SDCD and the year he had spent there; he had, but he just hadn't felt as good as some of the others. His spiritual energy was limited, and his spirit perception was low compared to the other members. Here, everyone had only a slight amount of spirit perception, just like him. It was a welcoming factor.

This factor however made them better than the other divisions of the PDCH. There's was the only division where the members could see spirits without the use of a scanner. That made them the strongest and most successful division, with Touru as their star. His experience with guns and the SDCD made him a very capable exorcist. He and his partner Natsuki were an unstoppable force. She was wiz on her motorbike, and with him riding in the rear and with the help of some holy water, they could handle almost any job.

This PDCH also allowed him to have more free-time, since there were multiple divisions. He even had the time to find himself a girlfriend. She was very pretty and also kind. She was pale, had light hair, and a thin and tall build. She had no idea that spirits even existed.

"So Touru, how are you and that girl doing? She seems pretty cute. If you two don't work out, give her my number ok?"

"Shut up Masaki, she wouldn't go for a guy like you!" he said jokingly, throwing a right hook into Masaki's left upper arm.

"Geez Touru, chill out ok? Just askin'."

"Seriously though Touru, you and her have been going out a few weeks now. You seem to really like her."

"I really do Natsuki." he sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

Natsuki was a genuinely great person. She seemed to deeply care for all her cooworkers, and knew the most subtle ways to help somebody who was going through a hard time, or support in whatever way she could. Nobody could ask for a better partner on the job, and Touru was glad taht Natsuki was his partner.

* * *

><p>"There seems to be a rise in Miasma in various areas of our region."<p>

"Thank you Kiri. I'll send out the team to look into it."

* * *

><p>"My moment is coming. I just need the right strategy. Maybe more tests are needed to find the right match."<p>

Looking down below him, he saw a pale girl with light hair. She was thin and fairly tall. She then ran into the arms of a toned man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, I know him. But I do not know her... she may be a good test subject."


End file.
